Gedanken an einen toten Freund
by TatzesMoony
Summary: Vorsicht! Erst lesen, wenn ihr den 5.Band gelesen habt.... Meine erste FanFiction, na ja, eigentlich eher Gedanken... habe jetzt ein 2. Kapitel..Bitte sagt eure Meinung,... bittte..
1. Trauer

Dies ist meine erste FanFiction. Ich dachte einfach mal, dass ich es auch versuchen möchte, etwas zu schreiben.

Bitte Bitte, schreibt mir eure Meinung, jaaa??

Eigentlich kann man dazu ja noch nicht Geschichte sagen, aber, ich weiß auch nicht, als was man es dann bezeichnen sollte.. seufz

Und es sollte eigentlich slash werden, aber das ist es ja nu nicht mehr geworden.. g Vielleicht das nächste Mal? .

Nun ja, ihr wisst ja, die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich keinerlei Geld damit etc...

****

**Gedanken an einen toten Freund**

Ich stehe hier und sehe in die ferne... schon seit Stunden und ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen, die Gedanken loszulassen, vielleicht aus Angst, dich nie wieder so nah in meinen Gedanken zu haben..

Alle sind traurig.. Ich kann es ihnen gut nachfühlen.. Jetzt, wo die Anspannung abgefallen ist, denken alle darüber nach, was es bedeutet, was geschehen war.

Ich habe das Haus verlassen,... stehe nun auf dieser einsamen Waldlichtung und lasse meine Gedanken treiben.

Langsam fange ich an zu realisieren, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde, dich nie wieder lachen höre oder einfach dich beobachten kann.... Ich habe es so oft getan und doch nicht oft genug, wie es mir jetzt scheint....

Heiße Tränen laufen mir leise übers Gesicht, fangen an, mich zu kitzeln und scheinen mich doch zu verbrennen..

Nun bin ich einsam... habe niemanden mehr. Früher dachte ich, ich würde von uns als erster sterben, würde mich bei Vollmond irgendwann zu schwer verletzen... doch nun stehe ich einsam hier und kann mich nicht einmal konzentrieren...

Immer wieder sehe ich vor meinen Augen das Entsetzen auf deinem Gesicht, als du erkannt hattest, dass sie dich getroffen hatte, sehe dich wieder stürzen....

In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond... wieder... vielleicht wird es dann auch mit mir enden...

Fast fange ich an, es mir zu wünschen...

Doch ich weiß, was du sagen würdest, wenn du meine Gedanken jetzt mitbekommen würdest... Du würdest mit mir schimpfen und anfangen zu streiten... sagen, ich solle aufhören damit, mich aufzugeben... doch eigentlich ist es dafür jetzt zu spät, oder??

Wie kann sich alles innerhalb von 15 Jahren so verändern..?

Die Rumtreiber... Nun nur noch der Rumtreiber... Ich bin alleine.... werde es jetzt auch immer sein..

Ein Überlebender in einem Krieg, der, wie ich weiß, am Ende auch mein Leben fordern wird... dessen bin ich mir sicher....

Aber ein Gedanke tröstet mich dabei....:

Wenn es soweit sein wird, werde ich nicht mehr alleine sein und die Rumtreiber sind wieder vereint....


	2. Erinnerungen

So, hab mal versucht weiterzuschreiben.. wäre nett von euch, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt... Reviews sind herzlich willkommen bitt

**2. Kapitel**

Ich sehe wieder hoch in den Himmel. Inzwischen ist es bereits dunkel und ich sehe die Sterne... sehe den Mond, wie er mich sowohl anzieht als auch abschreckt. Langsam fange ich an, mich zu erinnern.....

Flashback - Anfang

„_Hey Moony! Was machst du denn noch da? Wir sollten langsam los, wenn wir Krone noch treffen wollen! Peter ist auch schon los", rief mir die Stimme des 15 Jährigen Sirius entgegen. _

_Eigentlich hatte ich keinerlei Lust darauf aufzustehen, schließlich hatte ich mich gerade erst hingelegt. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, na ja, eher die letzte Nacht, in der es mal wieder Vollmond war. _

_Ich seufzte laut und überlegte mir gerade, ob ich einfach liegen bleiben oder doch vielleicht aufstehen sollte. Die Entscheidung darüber wurde mir jedoch bereits in den nächsten Sekunden abgenommen, als ein großer schwarzer Hund auf die Seite meines Bettes sprang und ich an der anderen Seite durch den Schwung herunter fiel._

_Mit einem lauten Poltern kam ich auf dem harten Boden an und stemmte mich kurz darauf wieder hoch. Leicht säuerlich guckte ich den schwarzen Hund an, der mir von meinem Bett aus blöd zuhechelte. _

_Wäre Sirius jetzt gerade menschlich, hätte er wahrscheinlich bis über beide Ohren gegrinst, doch so sah sein Gesichtsausdruck eher sehr unintelligent aus._

„_Sehr witzig, Tatze!"murmelte ich, während ich ganz aufstand und mir demonstrativ den Staub von meiner Hose klopfte. Nicht dass es schmutzig war, eher im Gegenteil, aber ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich die Sache nicht ganz so lustig fand wie er. _

„_Du solltest dich zurückverwandeln, Tatze. Wenn dich jemand sieht...."Ich hatte noch nicht zuende geredet, als er auch schon wieder menschlich wurde und meine Vermutung, dass er grinsen würde, bestätigte. Ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem nun wieder menschlichen Gesicht zu sehen.._

„_Ach komm schon, Moony! Seit wann scheust du denn das Abenteuer?"_

_Ich sah ihn immer noch säuerlich an. „Nicht jeder kann so sehr darauf versessen sein, das Abenteuer zu suchen, wie Krone und du!"sagte ich und die Worte taten mir gleich darauf schon wieder fast leid._

_Sirius schien sie allerdings nicht so ernst zu nehmen, denn er grinste schon wieder breit._

„_Wir suchen doch das Abenteuer nicht, Moony! Das Abenteuer findet uns nur immer zufällig! Und da können wir ja schlecht ‚Nein' sagen, oder was meinst du?"_

_Bei diesen Worten setzte Sirius sein – Ich bin an allem unschuldig und werd's nicht wieder tun – Blick auf, und ich musste gegen meinen Willen nun doch Grinsen._

_Sirius wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, stand auf und nahm seinen Umhang. Meinen warf er mir ebenfalls zu und ging vergnügt zur Tür. „Vergiss die Karte nicht, Moony! Wir wollen doch nicht erwischt werden, oder?"Dann ging er hinaus. Ich nahm schnell die Karte, steckte sie weg und folgte ihm dann...._

Flashback - Ende

Ende.....?

Wollt ihr, dass ich weiterschreibe, oder kann man das lieber vergessen????


	3. Gegenwart

Danke für die, welche sich die Zeit nehmen, meine Geschichten zu lesen!!! Und ein ganz großes knuddel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gedanken an einen toten Freund

Teil 3

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen anhand dieser Erinnerungen. Du warst schon immer so fröhlich, schienst, ernste Situationen nie ganz einschätzen zu können und es schien dich nicht zu kümmern, wenn man gar nicht von dieser Sorglosigkeit angesteckt werden wollte. Wie oft, war ich der Vernünftige? Wie oft, derjenige, der immer gesagt hat, was falsch war, was verboten war...

Doch ich habe dich oft beneidet um deine Freiheit, die Dinge zu sehen, wie sie sind... Klingt das vernünftig? ... Ein Kopfschütteln von mir.. Nein, tut es nicht, doch gerade jetzt ist es mir egal.

Langsam mache ich mich auf den Rückweg ins Haus. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich überhaupt zurückgehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach verschwinden und alles hinter mir lassen?. Nie wieder zurückkehren und alles vergessen?

Einen Augenblick lang schmiede ich Pläne, stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wegzugehen und das alles hinter mir zurück zu lassen, ... und ich merke, dass sich schon wieder ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet.. Ja, es wäre schön, doch das sind alles nur Gedanken.. Vorstellungen...

Ich seufze leicht, als meine Gedanken in die Realität zurückkehren.. Was würde aus dem Orden werden? Was würde aus meinen Freunden werden? Und vor allem, was würde aus Harry werden?

Er fühlt sich schlecht und er trauert um dich.... Gerade jetzt sollte jemand für ihn da sein, ihm helfen, mit diesem Schmerz fertig zu werden... Doch könnte ich das?

Zu nah ist mein eigener Schmerz und eigentlich möchte ich niemanden in meiner Nähe haben. Die anderen sind auch noch da... sie werden sich um Harry kümmern...


End file.
